Conventional footwear (e.g., work boots, athletic shoes, ski boots, etc.) often provides inadequate traction under certain environmental conditions (e.g., inclement or slippery surfaces). For example, even work boots, which often provide rugged tread on the bottom of their soles, may lack adequate fraction on an icy surface, such as a frozen construction site or highway. The drawbacks of moving across a soft or a slippery surface include risk of falls, injury, and/or inconvenience. Overshoes that provide traction can improve stability and reduce slipping in a variety of environmental conditions.
Conventional cleats or pin inserts may be used in overshoes, protruding from the bottom of the sole of the overshoe. A user of the overshoe pushes the cleats into a ground surface to grip the surface as the user stands or walks. However, the protruding nature of the cleats renders them vulnerable to wear or damage. For example, walking on hard surfaces or the installation and removal process can cause loosen or cause damage to the cleat.